Humbaba
Type: Melee ''' '''Attack: 5120 - 8280 (1-1) Defense: 4770 - 7560 (1-1) Cost: 15 Ability: Divine Aura When Humbaba the Terrible looks at someone, it is as the look of death. Consider it a stroke of luck that such an encounter is rare for the likes of us. He has far bigger fish to fry. Humbaba+ Attack: 5910 - 11596 (2-3) Defense: 5500 - 10582 (2-3) Cost: 15 Ability: Divine Aura When Humbaba the Terrible looks at someone, it is as the look of death. Draw his attention for whatever arcane sin you have committed, and you can consider yourself good as damned for eternity. Humbaba++ Attack: 6720 - 13939 (4-7++) Defense: 6230 - 12726 (4-7++) Cost: 15 Ability: Divine Aura When Humbaba the Terrible looks at someone, it is as the look of death. Any slight rustle in the forest, a hundred or more leagues away, he can hear. Only a fool would even think of stepping into his domain. Humbaba (Gaze of Death) Attack: 8330 Defense: 7710 Cost: 15 Ability: Divine Aura Parents often speak of Humbaba the Terrible to their children as some bogeyman who will snatch them away if they neglect their chores. What would they think if the beast himself ever came down upon their roof, crushing them with a single swipe? Humbaba (Gaze of Death) MAX Attack (4-1): 15766 Defense (4-1): 14404 Attack (4-7): 17169 Defense (4-7): 15678 Attack (8-15): 17768 Defense (8-15): 16225 Stats (P): PURE 4-1 STATS (no carryover stats) ◊: Calculated (M##): Mirror Dragon used; ##: stage(s) where it was used Availability Released: 12/27/2012 Humbaba was added to the Premium Pack with the first Guild vs. Guild Event, the Duels of Bloody Pride. It was the first Chaos card to feature the Divine Aura skill. Mythology In Akkadian mythology Humbaba, also Humbaba the Terrible, was a monstrous giant of immemorial age raised by Utu, the Sun.[1] Humbaba was the guardian of the Cedar Forest, where the gods lived, by the will of the god Enlil, who “assigned Humbaba as a terror to human beings.” He is the brother of Pazuzu and Enki and son of Hanbi. Humbaba is first mentioned in Tablet II of the Epic of Gilgamesh: after Gilgamesh and Enkidu become friends following their initial fight, they set out on an adventure to the Cedar Forest beyond the seventh mountain range, to slay Huwawa (Humbaba): “Enkidu,” Gilgamesh vows, “since a man cannot pass beyond the final end of life, I want to set off into the mountains, to establish my renown there.”[2] Gilgamesh tricks the monster into giving away his seven “radiances” by offering his sisters as wife and concubine. When Huwawa’s guard is down, Gilgamesh punches him and captures the monster. Defeated, Humbaba appeals to a receptive Gilgamesh for mercy, but Enkidu convinces Gilgamesh to slay Huwawa. In a last effort, Humbaba tries to escape but is decapitated by Enkidu, or in some versions by both heroes together; his head is put in a leather sack, which is brought to Enlil, the god who set Huwawa as the forest’s guardian. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Humbaba Source: Wiki Category:Mega Rare Category:Melee Category:Chaos Category:Divine Aura